kingdomheartsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Discussioni utente:Lexaeus 94
Ciao! Ciao Lexaeus 94! Anche io ho giocato a tutti e due i Kingdom Hearts e li ho trovati affascinanti! Sono un capolavoro del mondo dei videogiochi! Hai giocato al Final Mix e Final Mix +?! Uao! Deve essere bellissimo combattere tutti i membri della Organizzazione XIII (io vado matto per Axel, come dice il nome del mio nickname). Ma per giocarci hai comprato un televisore americano (ntsc) una playstation americana (ntsc) più i videogiochi? Fammi sapere che sono molto interessato! Grazie! Axel 8 ORGANIZZAZIONE XIII Scriverai una pagina per ciascun membro della Organizzazione XIII? Se sì, potresti lasciarmi scrivere la pagina su Axel? Grazie Axel 8 Idea Bella l'Idea! Ti posso subito dire che, mi dispiace un po'; sui membri so solo le informzioni di Kingdom Hearts 1 e 2 e qualcosa su quelli di Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories (ho solo i 2 manga pubblicati dalla Disney) . Io per causa forza maggiore (i miei genitori) possiedo solo la Play 2, quindi non ho avuto la possibilità di giocare a Kingdom Hearts 358/2 days (capperi c'è Axel il mio preferito!) e non avrò la possibilità di giocare a Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep (capperi anche per questo! Deve essere stupendo!). Per i mondi di Kingdom Hearts, sono più esperto e ti potrò dare un aiuto più grosso in questo campo. (fatta sempre eccezione per KH 348/2 days e KH Birth by Sleep). Per i Mondi di Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories ( visto che sono gli stessi del 1° più Crepuscopoli) si dovrebbe soltanto scrivere che le modalità di spostamento in quei "mondi" è diverso perchè le aree sono composte da stanze apribili solo con delle carte (ho visto parecchi filmati riguardo questo) Ti volevo solo dire una ultima cosa(spero di non deluderti ancora): io non sono un mago del computer e non so come caricare le immagini e quelle tabelle che descrivono il personaggio (tipo la pagina di Ansem con la sua foto e sotto le informazioni principali) peròper il resto sono a posto. Comunque cercherò le informazioni anche sulla Wikia inglese. Grazie per il consiglio su come giocare a Final Mix, ma facendo la modifica, i giochi non copiati funzionano ancora? (direi di no, ma te lo chiedo per sicurezza). Axel 8 ps. io sono in rete dalle 9 15 circa e 10 30. Al pomeriggio verso le 16 30 fino alle 19 (salvo diversi impegni) Axel 8 Si vanno anche i giochi normali PAL sulla Playstation modificata. Per quanto riguarda le descrizioni, se credi di farcela, oltre ad Axel cerca di finire anche la descrizione di Sora che qualcuno ha lasciato incompleta. Per quanto riguarda la tabella di Ansem ci vuole molto tempo per farla perciò io nelle mie descrizioni non la metto mai. Inoltre la persona che ha fatto la pagina Ansem ha sbagliato perchè quello non è Ansem, quello è l'Heartless di Xehanort che si spaccia per Ansem, chiunque abbia fatto quella pagina ha sbagliato, questa wiki è nata per dare dei chiarimenti in italiano a tutti i fan di kingdom Hearts, ma se uno mette la foto di Xehanort e poi scrive Ansem va a finire che confonde solo il lettore e viene fuori un casino. I titoli delle pagine purtroppo non possono essere modificati..... Inoltre ho creato le pagine Marluxia e Larxen ed entrambi sono tra i membri dell'Organizzazione mai apparsi nella versione europea del gioco, perciò se ti interessa conoscere questi personaggi vai a leggere le loro descrizioni che ho fatto. Grazie ancora per l'aiuto, ciao. Lexaeus 94 Grazie Ok, finirò prima Sora. Grazie per aver creato le pagine di quei membri, le andrò a leggere. Mi sono sbagliato a dirti i miei orari, io sono dalle 9 alle 10 30 e alla sera dalle 9 fino alle 10 e 30. Grazie per la risposta! Sono tornato e ricomincio, se intanto vuoi darci una occhiata.... io ho cominciato a riscrivere dal tittolo " Alla ricerca degli amici perduti" in poi... perfezionerò magari più tardi (ho provato a creare l'immagine di Axel come il tuo Lexaeus, ma mi viene troppo bordo bianco di spazio e non si vede bene l'immagine... che programma hai utilizzato?) Axel 8 Vedi in realtà ci sono entrambi, sia Riku che Xigbar, Riku lo affronti sulle montagne e Xignar scappa, se ricordi l'Imperatore, parlando con Sora ha detto: Un uomo vestito di nero ci ha detto che saremo stati in pericolo(riguardo l'enorme Heartless che poi bisogna fronteggiare)ma che un ragazzo poi ci avrebbe salvati(si riferisce appunto a Sora) Ebbene l'uomo in nero era Riku e l'Heartless era stato portato lì da Xigbar che voleva che Sora lo eliminasse in modo che l'Organizzazione potesse ottenere un mega cuore di Heartless. Grazie per andare avanti con Sora, apprezzo l'aiuto. Ciao, [tua pagina utente [.|Lexaeus 94]] Sora La trama di KH2 non l'ho ancora terminata. Oggi ho avuto poco tempo e ho fatto solo i Keyblade. Domani scriverò le invocazioni e continuerò con la trama. Stasera io non sono su internet, quindi se mi chiedi qualcosa ti rispondo domattina. Axel 8 Riguardo a Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories, dobbiamo scrivere nella pagina di Sora anche le keyblade ed abilità che riceve in KHCoM. Se non sono per niente diverse, puoi scrivere che sono uguali a quelle di KH e, se c'è ne qualche nuova, puoi aggiungerla. Compito di Axel Si in COM è quello il suo obiettivo ma in Kingdom Hearts 2 egli non obbedisce agli ordini dell'Organizzazione(i quali gli ordinano di eliminare Roxas) e quindi diventa loro nemico. Ricapitolando Sta sera faccio la parte di Chain of Memories a cui tu non hai giocato e poi lascio Kingdom Hearts 2 a te. Ok, ho fatto un po'di KH2, finisco più tardi. Ho scritto la storia a partire da Sora, non da Roxas perchè non è la trama di KH2 ma quella di Sora Eih Axel 8 Senti, le abilità, i mondi e i Keyblade che hai scritto di KH1 li ho cancellati da Sora e inseriti nella pagina di Kingdom Hearts, qui: http://it.itkingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts#Curiosit.C3.A0 Hai fatto un ottimo lavoro ma non c'entra molto con Sora, riguarda di più Kingdom Hearts in generale, se ci pensi. Io intanto faccio Chain of Memories. Inoltre non vorrei essere pignolo, ma cerca di mettere il maggior numero di link possibili, anche se sono pagine che non esistono ancora. Ciao e grazie. Lexaeus 94 ... e a sua volta io ho spostato le tue aggiunte nella pagina del primo gioco. Vedi, le tue aggiunte riguardano il primo Kingdom Hearts, mentre quell'articolo Kingdom Hearts parla della serie in generale. Complimenti per il lavoro svolto, comunque!-- 18:54, lug 14, 2010 (UTC) Ah, grazie DekuLink e che non avevo letto quella pagina e pensavo parlasse del primo KH, comunque io e Axel 8 intendiamo finire Sora che qualcuno ha lasciato incompleto, io ho appena finito la parte di Chain of Memories, poi passeremo ai membri dell'Organizzazione che sono più divertenti e meno lunghi da fare. Spero solo che presto arrivi qualche membro del forum a darci una mano. Ciao. Lexaeus 94 Ricordati anche che si risponde nelle discussioni altrui, non nella propria.-- 20:08, lug 14, 2010 (UTC) Mail Ti ho mandato una mail com mio indirizzo mail (che buffo da dire). Se non funziona, mandami un messaggio posizionando la freccina del mouse sulla parte destra della mia immagine. Compare "invia messaggio" ci clicchi sopra e... voilà, c'è gia il tuo nick name impostato, devi solo scrivermi il testo e, infine, cliccare su invia (ti ho dato delle ifo inutili perchè mi sa che l'avevi già scoperto). Allora ci sentiamo! Axel 8 Immagini Ricordatevi di caricare immagini con un nome che rappresenti ciò che vi è mostrato, e soprattutto di aggiungere nella descrizione "Categoria:Immagini", in modo che le immagini possano poi essere tutte facilmente ritrovate.-- 08:16, lug 16, 2010 (UTC) 300 ARTICOLI!!!!! Abbiamo raggiunto 300 articoli complimenti a tutti!!!!! Serie Xehanort Fonte dell'esistenza di una cosa del genere?-- 22:00, ago 6, 2010 (UTC) Allora aggiungi alla pagina un link ufficiale della cosa.-- 22:16, ago 6, 2010 (UTC) OK ti aiuto, ma dovo completamnte riscriverle e caricare gli artwork che secondo me sono molto meglio, dimmi su quae comincio --PRISON KEEPER 22:20, ago 6, 2010 (UTC) preferisco lasciare come immagine principale gli artwork, caso mai quelle immagini possiamo metterle subito dopo il template, uso gli atwork come immagine principale xke appare nella barra HP, cosi viene meglio secondo me Nota: non so il jcb class di lexaeus e xion, se puoi aggiungere quello di lexaeus e dirmi quello di xion se lo sai ti sono grato domani faccio organizzzione IX (demix cn cappuccio sarebbe) e demyx--PRISON KEEPER 01:46, ago 9, 2010 (UTC) per me va bene--PRISON KEEPER 12:44, ago 9, 2010 (UTC) Elementi Qualche giorno fá ho fatto un template cn ttt gli elementi, non ti dispiace occuparti tu degli elementi assieme ad axel, descrivi l´elemento le magie di quell´elemento se esistono e i nemici che sono di quel elemento esempio fuoco. nemici *Defender *Notturno Rosso ecc... dubbi su qualke elemento domandami pure, comincia su quello ke ti pare --PRISON KEEPER 16:28, ago 9, 2010 (UTC) Org Lascia i template i punti deboli e i punti di forza, é stato deciso che ogni heartless, nessuno e unversed avrebbe avuto template descrizione punti di forza e deboli, storia (solo boss), abilitá, mondi, strategia e stile di combattimento, curiositá, anche i membri dell´organizazione devono essere cosi, ti ricordo ke il responsabile degli heartless, nessuno e unversed sono io. non devi cancellare ttt x i template comunque. --PRISON KEEPER 22:55, ago 10, 2010 (UTC) xke non vuoi le tabelle? secondo me é meglio metterle, comunque si kiama Mietitore l´heartless ke controlla lurod --PRISON KEEPER 11:08, ago 11, 2010 (UTC) se faccio le tabelle per tutti i membri va bene? secondo me dovrebbero averli --PRISON KEEPER 16:25, ago 11, 2010 (UTC) gli artwork sono ufficialissimi, se guardi l´icona della barra hp di 358 e gli artwork caricati da me sono identici, x questo é meglio metterci quei artwork, ricordano le icone delle barre HP, metto le tue immagini subito dopo la tabella allora, cosi é come se avessero la stessa importanza, se puoi fai anke le pagine degli elementi, li trovi qui gli elementi --PRISON KEEPER 19:51, ago 11, 2010 (UTC) ok, allora da una sistematina a quelle ke ci sono gia (agrabah, isole del destino, isola che non c´e´ e cittá di mezzo gia me ne sono occupato io), la tabella gia esiste, prendila da uno dei mondi ke ti ho detto fai copia incoll e modificale --PRISON KEEPER 20:55, ago 11, 2010 (UTC) quel che posso faccio non ho tutto il tempo libero, quando posso io le tabelle le fo, comunque abbiamo un problema con marluxia, non ho una tabella adatta x lui, se puoi farla tu altrimenti ci provo io. comunque io mi occupo anche di creare un fangame, ma sn ttt in vacanza se puoi aiutarmi questo é il mio indirizzo msn raziel-1993@hotmail.it il forum del fangame é questo http://thedarkprophecy.forumcommunity.net/ --PRISON KEEPER 14:44, ago 16, 2010 (UTC) Compiti Ciao! Dammi pure i compiti Axel 8 Ok, per far prima posso fare copia e incolla dai Keyblade che ho scritto in KH (gioco) e KH2. Comincio subito! Ho un problema con la pagina, ci metterò un po'.... Eseguo subito! tabella quel ke intendevo é ke nn esiste una tabella x marluxia, roxas e xion dato ke marluxia, roxas e xion tecnicamente nn si affrontano, eccetto ke altre forme: -sconosciuto (marluxia con cappuccio) -falso marluxia (un´altro nessuno, paginaa gia esistente) -marluxia spettro (trasformazione di marluxia) -marluxia angelico (trasformazione di marluxia spettro) -organizzazione xiii (roxas con cappuccio) -xion, 1a forma -xion, 2a forma -xion, 3a forma -xion, forma finale le forme organizzazione sono delle "forme" cosi per dire con il cappuccio (tranne x marluxia che nella guida la forma viene chiamata sconosciuto), nella wikia nn la trovi xke hanno fatto ttt in una pagina unica, puoi trovare queste forme nel grillario di kh2 (ttt tranne di marluxia, roxas e naturalmente xion) e nel grillario di fm1 (solo organizzazione I), in 358 invece é presente solo numero XIV (xion cn cappuccio), dunque nn toglierli ke il mio computer é stra mega lento e mi ci vogliono ore x rimetterli. le pagine le fo quando posso --PRISON KEEPER 02:58, ago 22, 2010 (UTC) forme incappucciate quelle sono informazioni importanti, dunque le rimetto, ho anche delle ottime informazioni anche per loro sopratutto x organizzazione I, sconosciuto e organizzazione XIII essendo anche dei boss, lasciarli é meglio le faccio appena posso, fidati ;) Elementi Ciao Lexaeus 94! Un utente mi ha dato il template con gli elementi ma uno di essi (Fulmine) la Wikia lo riconduce alle armi di Larxene. Si potrebbe chiamare quella pagina "Coltelli (Fulmine)" in modo da non confondere l'elemento dall'arma? Axel 8 Ok, grazie! Aspetta un attimo a salvare sulle carte perchè scrivo la strategia Finito grazie! Te l'ho chiesto perchè mi è già capitato altre volte che un'utente salvi prima di me mentre scrivo e poi, quando tocca salvare a me, mi viene fuori il cartello "Attento un'altro utente ha riportato queste modifiche, se premi salva non verrà salvato il tuo lavoro e per salvarlo devi scirverlo nella casella in alto" ci ho provato a scriverlo ma non me l'ha salvato comunque. Ciao! Io forse torno nel pomeriggio o stasera. Grazie per le Keyblade! Comunque io avevo creato solo quelle di KH e KH II. Bello il nuovo Paese delle Meraviglie! Meglio del primo! 400! Lexaeus siamo ormai a 400! Yuppieee! Axel 8 Ciao Lexaeus 94! Sono sempre Axel 8 e ti dicevo che oggi non scrivo sui Keyblade perchè aiuto PRISON negli elementi. Farò i giorni alternati quindi i Keyblade li continuo domani. Ciao! Il Paese delle Meraviglie Aiutati con la pagina dell'Isola del Destino per mettere il template del mondo in cima e della galleria di immagini di personaggi e quella dei nemici in fondo (che devono venire dopo), nonchè un'immagine vicino al paragrafo della storia che sia collegata. In questo modo, questa pagina sarà bella pronta per essere sbattuta in prima pagina del sito. Ah, e non dimenticare di firmarti nelle discussioni!-- 07:51, ago 24, 2010 (UTC) Luce Sì fai pure! Non avevo un modello certo ed ho provato ad inventarmi come fosse la pagina. Secondo te se continuo con quel modello non vanno bene le pagine? (se mi rispondi negativamente è meglio perchè così apprendo dai miei errori e provo a cambiare l'impostazione della pagina). Axel 8 Io direi che gli argomenti sono diversi: Oscurità in generale ed Oscurità in senso tecnico (armi, attacchi, nemici, poteri, i danni inflitti). Luce in generale (eroi della Luce, poteri) e quando la Luce viene utilizzata in combattimento. Potrebbe andare? Rapido messaggio Non ti preoccupare quando mi devi dire qualcosa di negativo! Sono importanti i giudizi negativi perchè è da quelli che si conoscono i propri sbagli! Adesso darò una occhiata ma stamattina non riuscirò più a scrivere. Lincando Tenebre viene fuori un Heartless infatti se tu vai sulla mia pagina delle discussioni e guardi la tabella degli elementi e posizioni (solo posizionare) la freccia del mouse su Tenebre viene scritto per intero che la pagina si chiama Tenebre (elemento). Ciao! Axel 8 ps. preferisco qualcuno sincero che mi dica "hai sbagliato a scrivere la pagina" pittosto che "bravo complimenti ottimo lavoro" quando la pagina è completamente errata. Ciao! XD Una cosa: PRISON mi ha detto che il Keyblade di topolino si chiama Catena Regale D (l'ha scritto nella lista keyblade) perchè quando si linka il Keyblade Oscuro ti porta a quello che utilizzava Ansem-Riku. Che cosa decidiamo di scrivere per Topolino? Keyblade Oscura? Catena Regale D? Sì così è meglio la pagina! Seguirò questo esempio per i prossimi elementi. Ciao! Axel 8 Ok faro come mi hai detto. Un' ultima cosa: Minni come lo scriviamo? Minni o Minnie? Minnie mi sembra il più corretto... Sì mi va benissimo! Però devo anche aiutare PRISON negli elementi.... per favore tu potresti scrivere la parti di Kairi che io non ho scritto (KHCoM ecc.) io poi penserò anche alla Regina Minnie e Paperina perchè mancano completamente le pagine! Io direi anche di tener conto, come personaggi principali, i personaggi di FFVII e FFVIII direi Leon, Yuffie, Aerith, Cid ecc. Il problema è che io non conosco molte info su loro quindi magari forse andrò a vederle meglio su internet. Ora devo andare, se vuoi mandami il progetto scrivendomelo sulla Wiki o via mail. Ciao ci sentiremo! Kairi Il problema di Kairi è che cè un documento molto pesante che non gli permette di visualizzare bene la pagina. Se guardi in alto a destra ultimo comando c'è scritto "codice sorgente". In quella pagina non funziona, è un po'complesso scrivere in quel modo perchè, ad esempio, se devi scrivere in grassetto devi aggiungere alla parola certi simboli in modo che il risultato finale sia la parola in grassetto. Mi prenderai per sfaticato visto che non stò facendo niente ma ho veramente poco tempo che non ne vale la pena di mettersi a scrivere un nuovo articolo. Adesso dò una occhiata alle pagine che hai creato perchè mi interessano. Ciao! Axel 8 Sì sono io Axel 8 a scriverti su Kairi. Dovevo esporre anche io il problema ma così ti ho già detto tutto. Mi sono scordato di dirti che se vuoi scrivere sulla pagina di Kairi devi fare così: *Se vuoi mettere il grassetto devi scrivere così: 3 apostrofi all'inizio della parola, la parola che vuoi scrivere attaccata ai primi 3 apostrofi e, infine altri tre apostrofi finali attaccati alla parola ex ' parola ' ex2 ' Kairi ' *Se vuoi lincare una parola la devi scrivere così: parola ex Kairi *Se vuoi mettere il Titolo 4 devi fare così: osservando che gli altri titoli hanno tre uguali all'inizio e tre alla fine devi fare la stessa cosa per il tuo titolo ma attento: non utilizzare il segno uguale della tastiera perchè è diverso da quello nel testo. Copia esattamente quello del testo Se non vuoi scrivere perchè diventa complicato (io ci ho messo un bel po' prima di terminare) puoi spedirimi l'articolo che te lo riscrivo pari pari sulla pagina. Ciao e scusami se ho fatto l'impiccione! Axel 8 ATTENZIONE: LE FORMULE CHE TIO HO DATO VANNO SCRITTE TUTTE ATTACCATE! IO LE HO DOVUTE STACCARE ALTRIMENTI WIKIA ME LE DAVA IN GRASSETTO OPPURE LE LINKAVA. Pagine Le pagine vanno benissimo! Grazie per la certezza su Minnie e grazie ancora se ci penserai tu ai personaggi di FF! Axel 8 Tratti avevi detto x gli altri membri di mettere i render xke gli artwork erano solo il volto, gli artwork di roxas sono a corpo intero, dunque vanno benissimo x immagini principali. inoltre comincio a fare i nessuno mancanti: bit, falce, xemnas (finale), organizzazione II, organizzazione III, organizzazione VII, organizzazione IX, organizzazione X, sconosciuto, marluxia-spettro, marluxia-angelico, organizzazione XIII, numero XIV, xion, xion, 1a forma, xion, 2a forma, xion, 3a forma, xion, forma finale non ppena finisco le pagine di nessuno incomplete, intanto vedi se puoi fai gli altri elementi simile a quello della luce --PRISON KEEPER 16:17, ago 24, 2010 (UTC) Elementi Ho creato la pagina Fulmine ma non l'ho terminata! Ho salvato solamente per sicurezza perchè ora devo guardare alcuni filmati per accertarmi su quello che scriverò. Ti chiedo se, per favore, potresti non riportare modifiche su quella pagina perchè altrimenti mi salta fuori quel segnale di cui ti ho già parlato. Ciao! Axel 8 ps. sarà così un po' per tutti gli elementi Ho finito Fulmine. Grazie! Immagini Servirebbe un'immagine per desilampada. Io non l'ho trovata potresti pensarci tu? Axel 8 Scusami non è desilampada ma lampada magica. Grazie Mille Lexaeus! Io non l'avevo trovata una bella immagine. non esiste lo farei con piacere, ma non esiste alcuna tabella adatta per roxas (org.) e io non le so fare, quelle esistenti ho semplicemnte fatto copia-incolla da quella ingelse, metto la tabella x riku appena posso, l´immagine metto quella di kh2, dato che é meglio mettere l´aspetto attuale del personaggio errore grave l´animofago non é un key, ma una spada, se non mi credi controlla la wikia inglese, neanche sul gioco viene mai detto ke é un key, in 358 infatti l´arma di riku viene classifica come spada, dato ke usa sia il key che l´animofago sono 2 tipi di armi, non so ki ti ha detto una simile cazzata --PRISON KEEPER 00:08, ago 29, 2010 (UTC) Aiuto Lexaeus io sono sulla Wiki. Se ti serve una mano sono pronto ad aiutarti. Ti ho anche risposto al messaggio. Axel 8 Le armi di Paperino e Pippo ci sono già! Ora, se vuoi, possiamo linkarle e mettere le immagini più l'attacco ecc. come per i Keyblade. Potrebbe andare? Sisthra, inoltre, mi ha risposto che ha quasi tutti gli FF quindi ci darà una grossa mano per i personaggi di FF. Per orario mio, però, dovrò usicre dalla Wiki verso le 11 e 10. Paperino e Pippo: adesso linko il nome delle armi, ma sapettiamo prima di togliere le descrizioni al loro fianco perchè saranno quelle da aggiungere all'interno della pagina. Una volta finito le possiamo eliminare. Forse srò sulla Wiki, ma verso le 6 perchè prima devo fare i compiti (accidenti a loro!) perchè sono un po' indietro (per pigrizzia XD). Non te la prenderai se ti dico che: i valori delle armi li prendo dalle due guide che ho comprato di KH (una in inglese perchè in italia su e-bay costava troppo oppure non si trovava (non ti preoccupare: quando scrivo a proposito dei personaggi quello lo scrivo proprio io e non lo copio da nessuna parte!)) Non ti preoccupare, ti volevo solo rassicurare che io non scopiazzo da nessuna parte. Ciao! Io torno per le 18 e forse ci sarò stasera verso le 21. Se non ci sono alle 18 alle 21 sono sicurissimo. Scherzo dicevo per scherzare, non ti stavo rimproverando, comunque massa ombra l´ho fatto da un pezzo, tipologia corrotti--PRISON KEEPER 11:29, ago 30, 2010 (UTC) Armi senza pot ti becchi le armi piu deboli dei membri, per avere le armi + potenti (interdizione, tiratore scelto ecc...) hai bisogno del pot. zero (quello col simbolo dei nessuno) disponibie dopo aver finito il gioco dal moguri (org.). --PRISON KEEPER 14:20, ago 30, 2010 (UTC) Mail Ti ho già risposto alla mail. Axel 8 Non ti preoccupare per le immagini! Capita anche a me ogni tanto e non c'è niente da fare. Kapperi! Ma a me era capitato un errore diverso, non come questo. Quì, quando carichi l'iimagine dice proprio "le immagini su questa wikia sono disabilitate". Infatti quello che ti ho scritto è la sua traduzione in italiano. Anche a me lo da in inglese, però stamattina funziona! Mi è già capitato che la Wiki non mi si selezionasse in modo corretto, forse è il sistema che si aggiorna perchèè puoi notare che, alcune volte, il programma, se entri non registrato, risultano meno articoli di quando ti registri. Magari è solo l'aggiornamento. Scudo Lexaeus 94 avresti una immagine per lo Scudo di Gigas? Axel 8 Immagini Ricordati di firmare sempre le discussioni! Comunque era un problema di wikia, è passato nella serata di ieri.-- 08:29, ago 31, 2010 (UTC) Armi Certo, farò così! Grazie per avermi avvertito! Axel 8 Cin-Cin CIN-CIN AI 500 ARTICOLI! Axel 8 problemone le tabelle mettono autamaticamente categoria: boss di kingdom heartss..., devo togliere le tabelle a marluxia e xion, domani mattina comincio a creare delle tabelle x gli heartless e i nessuno non nemici o boss --PRISON KEEPER 19:40, ago 31, 2010 (UTC) teoria su saix ne dubito che volesse scavalcare xemnas, si è visto nei giochi la sua fedeltà, credo che volesse trovare la stanza per ricevere dei gradi superiori da xemnas, infatti xemnas è interessato alle stanza essendo il nessuno di xehanort (fusione di terra e maestro xehanort) dunque potrebbe avere degli interessi nel ritrovare il suo amico ven. inoltre credo che saix volesse la morte di vexen e zexion non tanto per i loro piani, ma per prendere ancora piu importanza. vexen infatti era a capo del progetto replica che crea i nessuno artificili, zexion potrebbe essere l'assistente di vexen del progetto, infatti in bbs even semprava un tutore per ienzo, quindi dopo la morte di vexen zexion avrebbe preso il comando del progetto replica, ma senza vexen e zexion il comando sarebbe sicuramente passato a saix, inoltre sembra che saix e xemnas si conoscano bene, non credo che xemnas gli dia il grado piu alto dell'organizzazione (escludendo xemnas ovvio) a un nessuno che non hai mai visto non trovi? e poi saix voleva ardentemente un cuore, un'altro motivo della sua fedeltà, forse voleva il comando del progetto per cercare di completare kh prima, credo volesse creare un nuovo nessuno replica, altrimenti non credo avrebbe considerato xion un errore, ma le mie sono solo ipotesi --PRISON KEEPER 16:42, set 1, 2010 (UTC)